School of Ghosts
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: Harry arrives at Hogwarts bringing with him the chaos and mayhem of the Ghost Master. Sequel to Retaliation


**School of Ghosts**

**Summary: **Harry arrives at Hogwarts bringing with him the chaos and mayhem of the Ghost Master. Sequel to Retaliation

Rating: T

**Disclaimer:** Same as before, Ghost Master belongs to Empire Interactive, Sick Puppies and anyone else who claims control over it and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims control over it. I own none of it.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Those are the Ghosts of Hogwarts?" Harry asked looking at the pale barely visible ghosts as they floated around the Great Hall while the students waited for the intro speech before the sorting to finish.

"They've been here for ages, each of the houses have a ghost that keeps an eye on things and there is also Peeves the Poltergeist who tends to harass everyone." Susan Bones whispered, Harry had met her in Gringotts when her aunt had taken her shopping. Amelia had spoken to Hagrid and the two had been introduced forming a fast friendship as they did the shopping for the day and the destruction caused (completely by accident of course) when they went to get their wands.

"I've seen better." Harry muttered and Susan looked at him questioningly but didn't have a chance to ask what he meant as she was called to be sorted.

Moments later the hat shouted out for Hufflepuff and she moved over to the cheer of the students. Harry hummed away as more students got sorted, he filed away who went where at the back of his mind just incase he needed to follow up and find any more information about them later on.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called out and Harry walked forwards ignoring the muttering from the students and noticed as Dumbledore leaned forwards slightly in his chair watching Harry as he sat down and placed the hat on his head.

"_Well, well, well… what do we have here, a ghost master in training." _The voice of the Sorting Hat spoke up in the back of Harry's mind and he smiled slightly.

"_They were there to help me when I needed them, its only fair I return the favour." _Harry sent back.

"_You do realise people will consider your task as dark and evil." _The Hat whispered and Harry shrugged.

"_Nine out of Ten people are sheep, they believe everything they hear and act on it regardless, I do not abandon my friends." _Harry responded.

"Yes, yes, I see, how noble of you, that attitude would fit well with Hufflepuff, but your cunning, your ambition to prove yourself would do well with Slytherin." The Hat whispered.

"_Which is why I wont go there." _

"_Oh and why is that?"_ The Hat asked and Harry racked his brain trying to remember what Harriet had told him.

"_If I go into Slytherin then everyone would expect me to be evil or be way above what I am actually capable of. It would be more ambitious and cunning of me to go somewhere I would be classed as the underdog and overlooked for any abilities that I possess, like the Ghost Master thing you classified me as." _Harry responded and the Hat chuckled.

"_And the fact you want to stay with your friend which would be easier in…_ HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted and Harry pulled the hat off as there was a stunned silence before the defeaning applause kicked in from Hufflepuff as Harry moved over and sat down next to Susan Bones.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harriet sat at the doorway watching everyone a smile on her face, the rabbit ghost knew that she would be spotted if she wasn't careful but how many people would believe someone if they mentioned a giant rabbit walking around.

She listened to the conversations already seeing that things would have to change around here. It would be a lot harder for her to speak to Harry now that he was surrounded by magic users but the risks would have greater rewards as they would be able to keep an eye on him.

"I thought you werent allowed to meddle in prophecy children?" A woman spoke from behind Harriet and she jumped round to look at someone in victorian style clothes.

"Lady Rose?" She asked in surprise and the woman nodded curtseying to the rabbit.

"Harriet, it has been a while." She said softly and Harriet nodded.

"Why are you here I thought we all stayed out of the affair of wizards?" Harriet questioned

"Over at the Ravenclaw Table there is a ghost, the Grey Lady, the daughter or granddaughter of the Founder Rowena Ravenclaw. She and I know of each other after I met her during one of her hauntings outside of the school." Rose explained and Harriet nodded.

"And yet that doesn't explain why you are here." Harriet retorted and Rose laughed.

"I am here by Azmodai's orders," She said and floated off into the Great Hall and up to The Grey Lady and begun speaking to her.

"Azmodai's orders?" Harriet repeated, extremely confused before wandering off.

*-*-*-*-*-

Azmodai floated in the Headmasters office looking around in distaste at the way it had become, once it had been bigger, more formidable and a place of respect, now it looked like someone's study and he did not like it.

Azmodai did not want to do this but the Haunting Committee had made him come here. He looked around at the portraits that stared at him with distrust and Azmodai mocked them by waving cheekily at them. "After all these years this is the respect I get." Azmodai spoke and the portraits looked at him in confusion for a second before returning to glaring at them.

"After what you did all that time ago how can anyone trust you?" One of the older Headmasters spoke up and Azmodai shrugged.

"The piece that matters most to your current headmaster trusts me." Azmodai spoke and there was a collective flinch.

Behind him the door opened and Dumbledore walked in and Azmodai used a large chunk of energy to turn solid. Dumbledore went for his wand and paused when he saw the shimmering of the ghost.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked softly moving over to his chair.

"I am here for one reason and one reason only." Azmodai spoke up. "The Haunting Committee has sent me with this." He withdrew a scroll from his pocket and threw it onto the table, the translucent scroll stopped glowing the moment that it left Azmodai's hands and became solid as it hit the table.

"The Haunting Committee?" Dumbledore mentioned in surprise. He had heard of them in old tomes, the ones that controlled the spirits that haunted homes of Muggles. "They don't involve themselves with our affairs." Dumbledore spoke knowingly.

"Nine times out of ten that is correct but I am here because of one person." Azmodai spoke.

"Oh and I am safe to assume that the one person is Harry Potter." Dumbledore questioned and Azmodai nodded.

*-*-*-*-*-

Peeves was bored… well to say he was bored was an understatement, there were no students around, Filch was no where to be found and there was no target near whatsoever.

Wait…

What was that?

Peeves shot forward with a cackle shooting round the corner to see someone turn the next corner. "Come out ickle students, Peevsie wont hurt you." He called with a laugh readying a water bomb as he went round the next corner to see a dog at the other end of the corridor growling at him. "Aww look at the ickle doggie." He called and threw the water bomb at the dog.

Only for it to pass right through the dog as it charged forwards.

"AHHH GHOST DOG!" Peeves screamed spinning around and flying away as the dog chased after him growling and barking before jumping in an attempt to bite the poltergeist. Peeves flipped in mid air crying out in surprise as the dog just missed and skidded through the wall before coming barrelling back after him.

"SHOO! GO AWAY! BAD DOG! CRAZY DOG IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" He shouted avoiding the dog as he was chased down the corridor. The dog jumped up and bit down with its mouth the Poltergeist screamed out in shock as Filch ran round the corner to see Peeves with a ghost dog hanging onto him by the seat of his pants from where he had bitten in. Peeves continued shouting trying to shake the dog loose and Filch let out a bark of a laugh at seeing Peeves finally being put in his place.

*-*-*-*-*-

"What was that?" Dumbledore asked looking at Azmodai who shrugged his shoulder.

"A few of my associates are looking around, they were eager to meet with some of the ghosts. I think that was Buck introducing himself to Peeves. Buck was a loyal dog in life who was betrayed by his prankster of a master and died because of it… he doesn't take kindly to poltergeists." Azmodai explained.

"You've let your spirits run around a school for children?" Dumbledore stated in anger and Azmodai shrugged.

"I have done what I need to ensure security, as soon as that is done, I'm gone." Azmodai commented and Dumbledore frowned. "There will be no deaths, nor will there be permanent injuries." Azmodai said and Dumbledore still looked annoyed. "Besides, they wanted to see more of my past." Azmodai commented and Dumbledore looked in surprise.

"Your past?"

"Yes, you don't think I was always a ghost do you?" He asked and Dumbledore shook his head. No that would be ludicrous.

*-*-*-*-*-

The Grey Lady and Lady Rose floated into the common room talking about everything that had happened recently with Hogwarts with the curse on the DADA position and spoke calmly and quietly about the number of taechers and when this had all started.

"Voldemort placed a curse on the position." The Grey Lady spoke and Lady Rose snorted.

"Don't be silly. Voldemort could not have cursed the position, even if he did it would have ran its course as soon as he was defeated not having the necessary magic to maintain it… no there is something else going on in this castle." Rose responded and gestured at the students with a white gloved hand. "From what you have told me your mother was a strong defender of the Castle along with Godric Gryffindor, I think their protections, diminished as they are would still be able to hold against the dark lord of this day and age." She said and The Grey Lady nodded.

"Of course, but then if that is not the course of action that is happening then what is causing the change in professors?" She asked out of curiosity.

"We have yet to find out that information, but there is serious doubts about it being a 'Curse'." Rose responded calmly and then noticed the students were watching her and the Grey Lady as they spoke and smiled internally.

'_And the Questioning begins.'_ She thought to herself as the topic changed.

*-*-*-*-*-

"You have yet to explain why you have taken such an active involvement in Mr. Potter's life, he is two things that your kind do not involve themselves with." Dumbledore spoke and Azmodai shrugged.

"If it was up to me I wouldn't really give a rats arse about it." He started and Dumbledore looked at him in confusion. "All of my spectres are independent even if they do follow all my orders, Harriet found Mr. Potter when he was younger during the lowest point of his life so far." Azmodai explained. "I was called to bring her back."

"And she did not go with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh no, Harriet is a great spectre for the kids, she comforts children when they are at their lowest point and when she saw what I had come to do she refused." Azmodai said with a laugh. "But as she explained the situation to me I realised one thing." Azmodai trailed off.

"What, what did you notice?" Dumbledore asked.

"That Potter was so much like me when I still lived at that age." Azmodai laughed and there was a scream from the floor they were on. "DAMN IT WAVEMASTER!" Azmodai shouted in anger at being interrupted.

*-*-*-*-*-

Moments before the scream, a Gryffindor 6th year was leading his girlfriend towards the Prefect Bathroom muttering the password he held open the door for her to enter.

Wavemaster hovered invisibly at the back of the room watching the two in interest for a moment before smiling sadly. The Water Elemental missed Raindancer, Raindancer had become trapped again in a different location and no one had tried to summon a Ghost Master near there. Wavemaster looked again at the couple in front of him and glared in anger the water from the running tap exploding out at a faster pace.

The Gryffindor Boy walked over and began spinning the tap to turn the water off but as he did more and more shot out until it was flowing over the top of the bath. Wavemaster rose up on the water the two students watching the figure appear out of the water and screamed in surprise as Wavemaster manipulated it to grab hold of them and engulf them up to their necks.

The two struggled to escape fighting the water as much as they could but Wavemaster shoved them apart from each other as more water rose behind him like a tidal wave. The door opened behind them and they were thrown out the two quickly pulling their soaking wet bodies up and running a roar behind them as the tidal wave of water chased after them towards the stairs.

Wavemaster let the wave collapse as it went over the edge, he could have taken it further chasing them, but decided now would be the time to mourn his missing partner.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked and Azmodai shrugged.

"My name was lost to the ages in records, even records about this illustrious building, I am just no one now except for the Ghost Master Azmodai." He spoke and Dumbledore looked at him with suspicion.

"How do I know you aren't just using Mr Potter for your own gains." Dumbledore asked.

"One Chess Master to another?" Azmodai asked with a smirk. "I have no interest in Potter except for his survival as he is a powerful force that could effect many an event in the future. He has never met me and he probably never will and I would prefer it to remain like that."

*-*-*-*-*-

Shivers twitched in the Slytherin Common Room as he let out a half crazed giggle before it turned into a full grown cackle as he struggled against the straight jacket, the students had gone to bed by this point but the laughter quickly drew attention and students starting filtering down.

_1…_

The first student down looked at the bald headed ghost and drew his wand in fear.

_2…_

The second student took one look at the freak in front of him and fainted.

_3…_

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all appeared down the stairs and Shivers laughed more turning to face the three as they backed away only for their feet to fly out from underneath them and lift them into the air.

_4…_

One of the students had managed to escape as Malfoy was thrown around the room, he never hit anything or anyone but was spun around, twirled, flipped, thrown and hurled around the room the little colour in his face quickly draining as it was replaced with a sickly green.

_5…_

Snape entered the room and Shivers jumped in shock letting out a little crazed scream and the concentration on his telekinesis faltered slightly. Malfoy was thrown straight at Snape knocking the pair down and Shivers quickly span around running away and diving into the fireplace causing it to explode outwards as he vanished.

*-*-*-*-*-

Azmodai began to fade. "My time in this place is done for now, a few trouble makers know what it is like to be the target and two innocents were caught when they stumbled across an elemental grieving." Azmodai commented and smiled slightly. "They will not learn the lesson and consider it a freak occurrence, no doubt I will be back." Azmodai commented nonchalantly and floated towards the door. "As to who I am, ask the portraits, they remember." He said and Albus nodded his head as Azmodai disappeared with a barely audible pop.

Dumbledore looked over at the portraits and they returned the look. "Who was he?" He asked and one of the portraits spoke up.

"He is…"

*-*-*-*-*-

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Cogjammer stood looking around for an electrical appliance, he squeaked in annoyance stamping his foot on the ground in anger.

Nothing!

Nothing for him to cause a bit of chaos with!

He growled in annoyance before letting out a high pitched cackling laugh and running jumping through the window and disappearing in a flash of light.

*-*-*-*-*-

In the Hufflepuff first year boy's dormitory, Harry sat on his bed as Harriet floated through the curtains and sat opposite of him.

"Did your master have fun?" Harry asked and Harriet grinned.

"The School Ghosts are going to be in for a rude awakening." She said and Harry laughed quietly.

"You bring Chaos wherever you go don't you?" He asked and she put on a slight innocent look and Harry laughed.

"Who me? Never!" She responded indignantly as Harry lay back on his bed looking up at the canopy.

"Whatever you say, I just want to see the outcome." Harry laughed and Harriet sniggered before lifting herself up and floating out into the night sky.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Everything is in position, the distractions gave us enough time to add some protections to the stone, not even Dumbledore should be able to get the stone let alone He who is a giant coward." Azmodai said to the Haunter Committee.

"So the Spectres are in position?" Haunter One spoke.

"Of course, the elemental guardians as well as Black Crow are ready to deal with any intruders."

"And the boy?" Haunter Two spoke and Azmodai laughed.

"He is well on his way to becoming one of us." Azmodai explained.

"You have outdone yourself once again Azmodai." Haunter One complimented.

"Why thank you." Azmodai said cheerfully.

"But you know what you must do now." He said and Azmodai winced.

"The one thing that follows up after everything we do… Paperwork."

TBC

Well there is the sequel one shot I hope you enjoy it, I did too. I do have more ideas that I might write in the future but for now that's what you got.


End file.
